Mr Ice Cream And Wedding Ring
by tmarionlie
Summary: Kris adalah penyuka es krim vanilla karena rasa vanilla itu menurutnya manis. Kris berjanji pada Tao jika hanya akan memilih segala hal yang manis-manis untuk hidupnya termasuk hubungan percintaan mereka. Namun apa jadinya jika Kris menelan pahit juga pada akhirnya dengan keharusan meninggalkan Tao dan terpaksa menikah dengan orang lain? Bad Summary! [KrisTao]


**Mr. ICE CREAM And WEDDING RING**

**.**

**Cast : Kristao**

**Other : Vanessa Lie ( OC )**

**Genre : Angst / Fluff / Romance / Sad (Gado-gado)**

**Length : Shortfict ( 1449 Words )**

**Rated : T+**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~***~Mr. ICE CREAM And WEDDING RING~***~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~***~All Tao Pov~***~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dua mangkuk es krim sudah ku habiskan sejak aku duduk selama 1 jam di kedai es krim ini. Entahlah…kepalaku sedang pusing, aku benar-benar sedang dalam keadaan tak baik saat ini. Pelayan cantik berambut cokelat ikal berkuncir kuda sejak tadi memperhatikanku sambil membereskan meja-meja yang kotor. Mungkin dia berpikir jika aku gila. Mungkin saja. Ini bulan Januari, salju masih jatuh setiap hari dari langit dan membeku di atas jalanan sepanjang kota Seoul. Tapi aku disini, menikmati es krim dengan penuh penghayatan bahkan sudah menghabiskan dua mangkuk. Oh, aku tak perduli. Aku bahkan akan memesan mangkuk ketiga, ke-empat, bahkan kelima bila perlu.

Sambil menikmati tekstur es krim yang melumer di lidahku, tatapanku kosong dan hanya terpaku pada satu titik sembarang di sudut kedai es krim itu. Kenangan demi kenangan terputar di pelupuk mataku seperti _slide show,_ menampilkan _scene_ demi _scene_ setiap _moment_ yang pernah kulalui dengan '_dia'_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Flashback**

**.**

Wajahnya tampan. Rambut pirang berpotongan seperti tokoh-tokoh dalam _anime_ yang sering kutonton di televisi. Dagu runcing, bibir merah merekah, alis tebal, dan tatapan matanya tajam namun lembut, err…lupakan. Begitulah gambaran tentang wajah Kris _Gege_, kekasih –_gay_- ku. Hobinya? Makan es krim di kedai ini.

Kutatap wajahnya yang sedang asyik menikmati sesuap demi sesuap es krim _vanilla_ kesukaannya. _Vanilla_? Kenapa harus? Menurutku rasa cokelat lebih nikmat.

"_Baby_? Kau tak mau?" tanyanya sambil menawarkan sesendok es krim _vanilla_-nya ke mulutku.

Aku menggeleng, dia mengedikkan bahunya. Aku hanya menatapnya saja dengan bertopang dagu.

"Kupikir rasa cokelat lebih enak _Ge_…" kataku.

"Rasa cokelat itu membuat tenggorokan gatal Tao…" jawabnya.

"Tapi rasa _vanilla_ itu sangat manis" kataku lagi.

"Ya, aku suka yang manis-manis…seperti kau" katanya.

Aku berdecih, lalu mencubit pipinya sekilas. Dia mem-_pout_-kan bibirnya. Ihh…tak pantas sama sekali.

"_Gege_ harus mencoba rasa lainnya, karena tak selamanya segala hal memiliki rasa manis" kataku.

"Ya, aku tau…tapi hidup itu pilihan, dan aku hanya akan memilih segala hal yang manis untukku" katanya.

"Kalau kau begitu, kau akan terkejut jika suatu saat menemukan rasa lain karena kau tak pernah mencobanya" kataku.

"Aku tak akan mencoba rasa lainnya" jawabnya ringan.

"Bagaimana dengan hidup? Tak selamanya hidup yang kau jalani manis seperti yang kau harapkan" kataku.

"Aku hanya akan memilih jalan hidup yang paling manis untukku _baby_.."

_Tch, lagi-lagi…_

Diam

Diam

"Hey, kenapa diam?" tegurnya.

"Tak apa…aku malas bicara denganmu…"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena ucapanmu dari tadi berputar-putar di situ-situ terus, kepalaku pusing _Ge.._apapun yang kutanya, jawabanmu selalu mengarah ke satu topik yang sama"

Dia tertawa. _Tampannya…_

"Ya sudah, jangan bicara lagi" katanya.

"Ya sudah" jawabku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~***~Mr. Ice Cream & Wedding Ring~***~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Ting-Tong!_

_._

Aku tekejut ketika pintu apartemenku berbunyi. Kueratkan ikatan tali _bathrobe_ milikku –_aku baru saja selesai mandi-_ lalu aku bergegas membuka pintu.

"Hai"

Senyum cerah itu.

"Kenapa _Gege_ hujan-hujanan sih?" kataku jengkel ketika aku melihat seluruh tubuh basahnya, kehujanan.

"Aku membeli es krim, dan kehujanan" katanya, lalu terkekeh aneh.

Ku putar bola mataku, lalu kuambilkan handuk bersih untuk mengeringkan rambutnya. Dia meletakkan bungkusan plastik berwarna putih ke dalam _freezer_. Pasti itu…

"Titip es krimnya di sini ya _baby_…Aku akan memakannya nanti…sekarang masih sangat dingin…Brrr" katanya sambil menggigil.

Aku hanya diam, lalu kubantu dia melepaskan kaus basahnya. Kuusap seluruh air yang menempel di tubuhnya, dan…

Aku mendongak menatapnya. Tanganku dicengkramnya kuat, dan dia menarikku ke dalam pelukannya.

"_Baby_…dingin…" rengeknya.

"Lalu?"

"Peluk aku.."

"Kan sudah.."

"Cium aku…"

"Huh?"

Dia terkekeh, lalu sekejap saja tengkukku sudah di tariknya. Ciuman hangatnya sudah menyapa bibirku, membuatku terlena dan hanya bisa memejamkan mataku untuk merasakan sensasinya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~***~Mr. Ice Cream & Wedding Ring~***~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sore yang dingin. Rintik-rintik hujan masih mentes-netes kecil dari langit. Aku sedang bersantai di apartemen sambil menonton serial kartun favoritku, dan _Mr_. _Ice_ _Cream_ itu tiba-tiba datang mengganggu.

"_Baby_…aku ingin pergi ke kedai es krim…temani aku ya"

Ku putar bola mataku, jengah. _Es Krim lagi…_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bangunan kedai itu sudah tua, _interior_ kedai itu pun terlihat seperti di museum–mesueum sejarah, seperti meja kasir dan pintu yang sedikit tinggi terbuat dari kayu oak yang berpelitur, mesin kasir nya pun antik dengan _type_ model tua, disisi sebelah kiri kedai terdapat roti-roti yang masih hangat terpajang dalam _etalase_ tua, Demikian juga alat penimbangan kue yang sudah tua, bahkan pelayan nya pun tak ada yang muda, semua tua, kecuali gadis berambut cokelat dan berkuncir kuda itu. Kurasa kedai es krim langganan kekasihku ini sudah berdiri sejak jaman Korea belum merdeka. Mungkin kan?

Kekasihku itu memesan satu mangkuk es krim _vanilla_ favoritnya, dan dia memesankan semangkuk rasa cokelat untukku.

"Enak?" tanyanya.

Aku memutar mata seolah berfikir serius, mendikripsikan sesuatu yang sedang lumer dilidahku, lalu ku coba sesendok lagi, mencecap rasa es krim-ku seperti seorang _tester_ sejati. Dia menatapku penuh tanda tanya.

"Kalau ingin tau, cobalah" kataku, lalu menyuapkan sesendok ke mulutnya.

"Pahit" katanya.

Aku tertawa.

"Bagus kan? Sekarang _Gege_ tau rasa lain selain manis" kataku ringan.

Dia hanya diam, lalu termenung sambil mengaduk-aduk es krim _vanilla_ miliknya.

"_Ge_? Ada apa?" tanyaku.

Dia menggeleng.

"Lalu kenapa wajah _Gege_ seperti itu" kataku.

Dia menarik nafasnya satu kali, dan mengusap kepalaku.

"Aku hanya berpikir kalau kekasihku ini sangat pintar…kau benar sayang, hidup itu tak selamanya manis"

Aku terdiam.

_Kenapa tiba-tiba dia jadi berpikir ke pembicaraan yang sudah sangat lama itu?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~***~Mr. Ice Cream & Wedding Ring~***~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Happy Birtday!"_

Aku tertawa kecil ketika Kris _Gege_ datang ke apartemen sambil membawakan satu _cake_ berukuran sedang untukku. Kutiup lilinnya dan aku memanjatkan doa.

"Apa yang kau minta Tao?" tanyanya.

"Rahasia" jawabku.

Dia tertawa, lalu mengecup pipiku sekilas.

Sebuah kotak berukuran kecil dia berikan padaku.

"Hadiah" katanya singkat.

"_Xiexie Ni, Wufan Ge…" _kataku dengan senyuman terbaikku.

Dia menarikku, merengkuhku dalam dekapannya. Di tengah keremangan cahaya yang hanya berasal dari layar televisi, kami saling bertatapan. Tubuh kami saling merapat, dan jarak semakin menyempit. Dia kecup keningku, lalu merambat ke bibir. Eksistensinya semakin nyata pada tubuhku. Situasi romantis yang ada membawaku larut ke dalam pesona seorang Kris, hingga berakhir tubuhku yang berada dalam himpitan tubuh berpeluhnya. Malam terasa amat panjang di hari ulang tahunku. Romantis, panas, bergairah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kubuka mata perlahan ketika sinar mentari menembus kelopak mata pandaku. Sendi-sendiku ngilu, tubuhku sangat pegal, dan bokongku perih. Aku menggeliat pelan dan menatap ke samping. Kosong. Kris _Gege_ mungkin sudah pulang ke rumahnya. Aku duduk dan menyandar pada _headboard_ ranjang. Kuraih kotak merah di nakas yang bersisian dengan ranjang, lalu kubuka isinya. Sebuah cincin emas putih berbentuk polos. Tak ada ukiran apapun, hanya ada pahatan namanya.

.

**Wu Yi Fan**

.

Keningku berkerut. _Cincin? Mungkinkah…_

Kubuka lipatan kertas yang menyertai hadiah itu, dan membaca isinya. Aku tertegun beberapa lama, dan sekejap kemudian air mataku sudah tumpah membasahi pipiku. Dia bukan melamarku, tapi memutuskan hubungan dan pergi. Kulirik nakas tempat kotak hadiah ini tadi terletak, dan baru menyadari jika sesuatu memang berada di sana, yang tadi tertindih kotak hadiah ini. Kubuka kartu itu, dan airmataku semakin mengalir deras.

.

**Wedding Party : Wu Yi Fan & Vanessa Lie**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To : My Panda**

_**Baby…maaf karena aku tak mengatakannya secara langsung padamu…**_

_**Aku akan menikah…Aku di jodohkan…Maaf…**_

_**Aku pernah mengatakan jika aku hanya akan memilih seluruh hal yang manis dalam hidupku, tapi baru kusadari jika semua tak mampu ku kendalikan sesuai keinginanku…**_

_**Cincin yang kuhadiahkan, adalah cincin yang ingin kuberikan ketika aku melamarmu nanti, namun gagal…**_

_**Maaf…dan lupakan saja aku…**_

_**Aku mencintaimu Tao…**_

**-Mr. Ice Cream-**

**.**

**End Flashback**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~***~Mr. Ice Cream & Wedding Ring~***~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku memesan satu _cup_ es krim lagi, kali ini aku menyuruh gadis berkuncir kuda itu untuk mencampurkan rasa vanilla dan cokelat menjadi satu. Kuaduk es krim itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut, lalu menelannya. Begitu berkali-kali hingga es krim ke-tiga ini habis. Kuelus cincin yang melingkar di jari kiriku, dan kurasakan setetes air mata jatuh ke pipiku. Seperti es krim yang kupesan tadi, yang bercampur menjadi satu, begitu juga perasaanku, campur aduk, karena memikirkan Si _Mr. Ice Cream_ itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Birthday Prayer-**

.

_**Tuhan…aku tau jalan yang kutempuh ini salah…Tapi kumohon biarkan aku selalu bersama dengan Kris Gege…Aku mencintainya…**_

_._

"_Apa yang kau minta Tao?"_

"_Rahasia"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Terima kasih buat yang sudah baca karya gaje saya…maaf kalau ada typo…wanna review?**


End file.
